


Midgard Woes

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, InfinityWarDoesn'tExist, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Needs a Hug, NOT endgame compliant, Needles, Not Infinity War compliant, Post-Ragnarok, Short One Shot, Short Story, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Vaccinations, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: ~ AU fic that takes place after Ragnarok ~In the midst of Thor and Loki trying to get the Asgardian refugees settled on earth, Dr. Strange calls the gods to his sanctorum to discuss something…unpleasant.





	Midgard Woes

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Comments are welcomed. But critique is not desired ~
> 
> This is a crazy little fic that was inspired by a piece of fan art I commissioned from pencilHead7 over on Deviantart around the end of last year. The artwork turned out so well that I had to write a short fic to go along with it, because I had this hilarious mental image of a back-story involving Loki running through the sanctorum, trying to escape getting shots from Strange, and running into the sanctorum’s many obstacles.
> 
> And I also wanted to write a cute, fluffy scene where the Cloak of Levitation cuddles Loki.
> 
> Here’s a link to the accompanying artwork: https://www.deviantart.com/pencilhead7/art/Commission-63-714905035 
> 
> (The original sized pic is framed, and is displayed in my private Loki collection.)
> 
>  
> 
> Loki, Thor, Dr. Strange © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2018 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

“You wanted to see me?” Loki said, an edge lacing his voice. He strode forward, toward Doctor Stephen Strange, who stood at the base of the sanctorum’s huge staircase. The unusual human had his arms crossed over his chest; his facial features were frozen in a look of contemplation.

After Thor and Loki moved Asgard’s people to earth, Thor had explained his personal encounter with Strange to the trickster the best he knew how. Even so, Loki still wasn’t convinced that this…mortal…was a sorcerer like he claimed. Sure, he had performed some impressive tricks the last time they ran into each other, but that didn’t mean he was a real sorcerer. Even mortals knew how to do parlor tricks and misdirection from time to time.

Besides…Loki was still sore at this man for keeping him falling for thirty minutes.

Loki looked Strange up and down, his nose wrinkling. Second-rate sorcerer, if anything, he thought. Poor sense of fashion, too. Bright yellow gloves with blue and red? Seriously? And what was with that old moth-eaten cloak?

“Yes,” Strange answered. “There is a matter we need to discuss.”

Loki turned a questioning look to Thor standing beside him.

Thor shrugged.

“If it’s about me being on Midgard…it’s not my fault,” Loki explained. “Asgard was destroyed. All Asgardians had to move here. We’re still trying to find a place.”

“I know,” Strange said, uncrossing his arms. “Not that I approve. If it was up to me, I would keep you locked up in my basement.”

“Hey!” Loki said indignantly. “In case you don’t know, I helped Thor defeat Hela.” He glanced at Thor, smirking. “I’m part of the Revengers now.” He said the last part like it was the best thing in the entire universe.

Strange’s eyebrows rose. “Revengers?”

“Long story,” Thor said. He clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “But I can vouch for my brother. He speaks truth this time. He has proven to me that there is still good in him.”

Loki smiled at Thor proudly, uttering a giggle when Thor ruffled his hair.

“So, what did you want to see me about?” Loki asked again.

Strange pushed away from the banister and took several steps forward. “Since you’re going to be living on earth, there are many details we need to discuss.”

Before Loki knew what was happening, he suddenly found himself in a cozy office, surrounded by bookshelves. Caught off guard by the whole incident, he drew out a dagger by instinct and backpedaled into the wall behind him.

“What just happened?”

Thor weaved precariously from side to side, eventually staggered to his left, and grabbed a side table to steady himself.

“I wish you would stop doing that,” he griped.

Strange smiled. He walked over and sat down in the plush chair placed behind a large old oak desk. “As I was saying,” he continued, “there are details that need to be discussed.”

“You’ve already said that several times. What details are you referring to?” Loki took another look around the room, and, seeing all was well, put away his dagger. He slowly, hesitantly walked over and seated himself in a chair in front of the desk. Thor did the same, still giving Strange an annoyed glare.

Strange glanced at Thor, then turned his attention back to Loki. He leaned forward across the desk and steepled his fingers. “Have you had vaccinations?”

“…vaccinations?” Loki looked from Strange to Thor, blinking as if the question had derailed him.

“Inoculations, shots, jabs—medicine to prevent illnesses,” Strange explained.

Loki moved uncomfortably in his chair, swallowing. He knew enough about earth to know what Strange was talking about, but he wasn’t sure why this mortal was asking him the question. “I know what it is. Yes, of course,” he lied. He could feel a cold sweat bead on his brow, hoping the lie was convincing enough.

“Loki,” Thor chided. “Don’t lie. You know we have no need of such things.”

Loki’s brow drew down in a scowl. He turned a nervous glance to Strange. The sorcerer gave him a curious look in return.

“Like he said. I have no need of...such things.” He gave a weak smile and a shaky, forced laugh.

“How do you know?” Strange prodded.

“I’m a god!” Loki’s voice rose. “I’m naturally immune to your Midgard illnesses.”

“But what if you’re not and don’t realize it? Have you spent enough time on earth to know?”

“What nonsense is this??” Loki huffed.

Strange held up his hands. “I’m only trying to prevent unknown diseases from coming to earth, and looking out for your wellbeing, too.”

“We don’t—didn’t—have diseases on Asgard.” Loki lowered his voice. “At least, not like you do here.” Loki’s face displayed the pain that suddenly hit him like a semi. The reality that his homeworld was gone was starting to surface. It felt odd to speak of Asgard in past tense—that beautiful city and realm that he had known all his life. No more would he ever be able to see it. His books and possessions, his childhood memories, the portrait of Frigga that had hung in the hallway outside his bedchambers…things he would never be able to replace…all gone. All because of his accursed sister that he—they—never knew about. How many other siblings did they have and not know about, he now wondered.

Loki swallowed, struggling to hold in the tears and the anger as he glanced quickly at Thor and then back to Strange.

“Just the same; I’d feel better if I gave you a few vaccinations against some of our illnesses—as a precaution.” Strange stood. “With Asgard gone, we don’t know how it might affect your body. Your immune system might grow weak over time. I can’t have you getting sick and spreading it.”

“Wha?” Loki looked to Thor and back to Strange. “N-no! No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Is this really necessary?” Thor asked, taking note of Loki’s apparent fear. “We’re both perfectly fine. And I’m doubtful our bodies will grow weak.”

“Like I said, it’s just a precaution.” Strange walked to the side of Loki’s chair and stopped.

Loki instinctively leaned away from Strange. A light tap on his right shoulder caused him to jump. He looked down to see a corner of Strange’s cloak waving at him. Loki’s eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet.

“Whoa, settle down,” Strange eased the trickster back into his seat.

“B-b-but the cloak…it waved,” Loki eyed the odd piece of clothing curiously.

Strange smirked amusingly but didn’t comment further on the subject. Instead, he said, “Pull up your sleeve.” He took note of Loki’s armor, adding in afterthought, “The best you can.”

Startled, Loki looked up at him. “Why?”

Strange titled his head and lifted a hand. Loki’s eyes widened again and his mouth dropped open when a syringe materialized out of thin air and hovered beside Strange’s shoulder. The sorcerer reached out and plucked it out of the air and uncapped it. Any other time, Loki wouldn’t have a problem with it, seeing that his own daggers could be pulled from a private magical pocket. But something about seeing Strange do it terrified him. Either that or it was the instrument he held. Loki’s eyes locked onto the syringe, studying every inch of the menacing looking item, from the plunger end to the very tip of the sharp needle. A whimper escaped his mouth, and he felt a sickening knot form in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like pain, of any sort.

The look on the trickster’s face was not lost on Strange. Being a former doctor, he had seen the same look many times on such an occasion as this, usually from children and phobic patients. And for the first time since Loki arrived, he felt sympathy for the young man. With Loki being from another realm—another planet—it was understandable how he would be apprehensive.

“Aw, it’ll be all right,” Strange said softly, kneeling down beside the chair. “Come on, pull up your sleeve.”

Loki still didn’t move. Instead, he sat there, stiff and his eyes watering, like a small animal about to be devoured by a predator.

“Loki…” said Thor, putting a gentle hand on Loki’s knee. The trickster jumped at feeling his touch but continued to keep a watchful eye on Strange.

Strange eventually looked down at the needle in his hand. He lifted it for Loki to better see. “Is this the problem? It isn’t going to hurt. It will just be a slight prick, like a little bee sting, and that will be it.”

Thor, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure of that as memories of his first time on earth resurfaced in his mind. He was reminded of the mortals in white coats jabbing one into him right before he blacked out. He squirmed in his seat and cleared his throat.

Loki glanced at him before turning eyes back to the sorcerer.

“Have you ever been stung by a bee?” Strange asked as if speaking to a small child.

Panicking, Loki flew out of his chair and ran for the door.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Strange said, rolling his eyes.

Thor sighed and got up to follow after his brother. But Strange stretched out a hand to stop him.

“No need for that.”

Thor didn’t understand what he meant, but he stood still anyway.

Loki made it through the doorway. That much he knew. But...he ran right back into the same room he left. Puzzled, he looked at Strange and then to Thor, and then he turned to look behind him.

“Forget something?” Strange asked.

“How did I end up back here?”

Strange shrugged.

Loki turned to, again, leave the room, but Thor lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hefting him off the floor.

“NO! Let me go!” Loki cried out. He thrashed about and kicked his legs, trying his best to wriggle out of the tight hold. Thor made sure to keep Loki’s arms pinned to his sides.

As the hold tightened, Loki grew even more frantic. He kicked violently at Thor’s legs with the heels of his boots. Thor grunted at the pain but continued to keep as tight of a hold on him as possible as he dragged the trickster to his chair. 

“Let go of me, Thor!” Loki screamed. “I won’t go through with this!”

“That is quite enough, brother!” Thor growled back. When Loki’s heels came dangerously close to his crotch, a typical dirty move the thunder god was all too familiar with when dealing with his brother in this manner, Thor repositioned Loki and planted three swift, hard swats to the seat of the trickster’s pants before shoving him into the chair. Loki yelped, feeling a spark of electricity come in contact with his butt with the last swat.

The action took Strange by surprise, but he didn’t say anything. The look on Loki’s face told him that he was equally surprised.

Thor pointed a warning finger toward the trickster. “Before you speak, know that you earned it.”

Loki’s eyes quickly glanced at Strange, his cheeks turning the slightest red. He eased his hands under him to rub out the sting that was beginning to blossom over his rear.

“I will not stay here and allow that mortal to jab that instrument into me,” he hissed out through clenched teeth.

“If Strange says you need it, you will comply,” Thor countered.

Loki snapped his head around to glare at his brother. Thor’s nostrils flared and he took a step closer, warning burning in his one good eye. Loki leaned away, lifting a leg to put between him and Thor.

“Test my patients, brother, and you will be sorry.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“I’m too old!” Loki protested.

“It’s been a while, true, but your age will not stop me from baring your pert backside right here and taking you to task if I feel you need it. You act like a child; I will treat you as such.”

Loki scowled and shushed Thor, glancing at Strange again. His cheeks visibly burned with embarrassment over the whole ordeal as they turned redder with each second.

Thor sighed and nodded to Strange. “There he is. Do with him as you wish.”

Strange only lifted an eyebrow, not exactly sure how to proceed after the show he had just witnessed. Finally, he cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms, once again taking out the syringe and uncapping it. He cautiously walked forward to approach Loki.

“Now, you’re going to have to stay still or I—”

Loki shot out of his chair a second time and attempted to make his way toward the door. But Thor reached out and quickly grabbed hold of him as he passed by and wrestled him down across the desk. Loki flailed and kicked and scattered papers and books and whatever else was within reach.

“No, no, don’t,” Loki whined pitifully as Thor positioned him so he could take a swing at his butt.

“Thor!” Strange called out. Thor stopped and turned his attention to the sorcerer. “Don’t. There’s no need.” 

“I will thank you to stay out of our family affairs. My brother is not being compliant, and it is my duty as his older brother to see to it that he behaves.”

“That may be so, and, believe me, I won’t argue with you. But Loki is my patient right now, and I can’t fault him for being afraid. It’s not right to punish him for being scared.”

Loki’s head perked up at hearing the sorcerer’s words. His eyes shifted to Thor, hoping what Strange said would get him out of this situation.

Strange waved his hand, gesturing for Thor to let go of Loki. “Let him up, Thor. Just pull up his sleeve, and hold him.”

Thor nodded and reached to do as Strange requested, giving Loki an affectionate pat on the back as a way of saying he was sorry he acted so rashly. He slipped off the vambrace from Loki’s right arm, laying it to the side. Loki twisted his arm around and did whatever he could to make the process that much more difficult.

“Loki, be still,” Thor grunted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?? You’re concerned about hurting me? What do you think that mortal wants to do?”

Thor’s eye flitted to Strange then back to his brother. “He means well, brother.”

“I beg to differ!” Loki began struggling anew, backing up and trying to slip out from under Thor’s arms. Strange sprang forward and caught Loki around the waist, causing Loki to kick his legs.

Having enough of the rough treatment, Loki suddenly vanished out from under the two men in the blink of an eye. The action took Strange by surprise. Thor, on the other hand, wasn’t fazed.

“Teleported…” Thor mumbled.

“He can do that?” Strange asked dumbly. He shook his head. “Never mind. Come on.”

“He will more than likely already be gone from this house.”

“I don’t think so,” Strange replied.

 

After seeing his escape was a success this time, Loki ran toward the front door...only to find himself running down the staircase leading to the foyer. He stopped and looked around, momentarily confused. He looked toward the front door.

“I thought I…” Loki shrugged and walked toward the door again. And, again, he found himself at the top of the staircase, teetering on the edge of the very top step. He pulled himself back. Fear surged through him when the reality that he may never escape this insane house hit him.

He heard Thor and Strange coming. Not knowing where to run, he backed away from the stairs and prepared to duck behind a huge vase. But it was too late. Thor and Strange entered the foyer and caught sight of him.

“See? I told you he wouldn’t be able to leave,” Strange said.

Loki chewed at his lower lip as he nervously scanned the area for another way out. That’s when he saw the Cloak of Levitation lift off Strange’s shoulders and fly toward him. The thing flew! On its own! Eyes wide, Loki took off running, opening the nearest door and going through.

Thanks to the sanctorum’s magic, Loki came back inside the foyer through the front door, right smack into the middle of Strange and Thor. He gasped, pushed both men out of the way, and ran up the stairs, with the cloak trailing behind.

He kept running and made a sharp turn down the hall on his left. And he continued to run without seeming to get anywhere. The harder he ran, the longer the hallway got. The window at the very end appeared to get farther and farther away with each step he took until he was convinced he had run twenty miles.

What kinda funhouse _was_ this???

He skidded to a stop and grabbed the doorknob on his right and opened the door. He gasped and clutched the doorway. What lay before him wasn't a room at all. It was all of space! Nebulas, stars, planets, suns, moons—a complete galaxy—right in the middle of the house. He looked over his shoulder at the common hallway behind him, his brow furrowing in an attempt to understand how it was even possible. Even in all his years of studying magic and portals, he’d never seen anything like this.

“What IS this place?” he breathed. “Must be a portal...or something. What a portal… Ulp!”

His grip on the doorway slipped and he almost fell forward. But something clutched him and pulled him back into the hallway…and shut the door.

Loki looked up to see the cloak hovering above him. It reached out a ‘hand’…if you want to call it that. Basically, it was a lump in the cloth. Either way, it reached out to him, waggling a makeshift finger at him in a scolding manner.

“How was I to know you have a door to the cosmos in here?” he griped angrily. He stood and brushed himself off.

The cloak fluttered forward and gave him a few swats to his behind. It didn’t hurt that much, but the trickster still found it annoying.

“Stop!” he snapped, brushing the cloak away and moving his butt out of reach. “I’ve had enough of this.”

The cloak shook its ‘head’ and reached out to take Loki by the arm, pulling him along.

“Wait! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Loki screamed in protest, pulling in the opposite direction to keep the cloak from dragging him down the hall. The cloak spun around, lifting a fold to put on Loki’s lips to silence him. Again, it shook its ‘head’ at him, then it lifted its ‘hand’ to run over Loki’s hair.

The trickster only looked confused by the action.

The cloak began pulling Loki along again, ignoring his protests and failed attempts to wrench his arm free of the hold. When they approached the top of the staircase, the cloak wrapped itself around Loki.

Loki let out a shrill wail and kicked furiously, struggling to get out of the hold.

“LET ME GO!” he shouted. “I will not be treated like this! THOR! Make this floating carpet let go of me!”

Thor said nothing, just shook his head in silent exasperation.

The cloak succeeded in restraining Loki. It lifted him into the air and carried him down the stairs to Strange, who was waiting patiently. The sorcerer looked tired like he was fed up with everything.

“This isn’t fair!” Loki screamed out. “What about the other Asgardians?”

“Oh, they will have to be inoculated, too,” Strange assured.

“Thor?”

“Yes.”

At this, Thor turned a nervous look at the sorcerer, shifting on his feet.

“Why do I have to be the first one?” Loki mewled.

“Because you’re the wild child,” Strange quipped. “We can’t have you wandering off somewhere and contracting something.”

Loki’s face visibly turned red at that remark. Then the explosion of temper erupted.

Strange remained still and silent, looking on wearily as Loki screamed out a new stream of protests and a few choice words, wriggling about wildly in the cloak’s hold.

When the sorcerer chanced to get close, Loki struck out with his foot, kicking Strange in the chest, sending him backward into Thor. Thor caught him and put him back on his feet.

“You all right?” Thor asked.

Huffing, Strange replied, “Yes, thank you.”

“Stay away from me!” Loki shrieked.

Up until now, Strange did his best to remain calm and collected, but Loki had pushed him over the edge. He knew there was only one way to get this over with. He hated doing it to Loki, but at this point, he couldn’t see doing it any other way.

With a simple twirl of his finger, Strange breathlessly said to the cloak, “Turn him around. And hold him tighter.”

The cloak obeyed. Knowing full well what Strange meant to do, the cloak shifted and positioned itself to reveal a part of Loki’s bottom, while still maintaining a tight hold. A corner of the cloth reached up and pulled down his trousers enough to expose bare skin.

At feeling the breeze on his bared butt, Loki stopped talking for a split second, stiffening, his eyes widening. An icy chill crept up his spine.

“WHAT are you doing?!?” he screeched out hoarsely, struggling to kick and look over his shoulder. His face momentarily flushed crimson when he realized the cloak had pulled down his pants.

“Bend him forward just a bit,” said Strange. The cloak complied.

“NO!” Loki shouted when he was put into the new position. “No, please. Please tell me you aren’t sticking that where I think you’re going to stick it.”

“Do I have a choice?” Strange said, raising an eyebrow. “Between your armor and you flailing around, I can’t possibly apply it to your arm.”

“I’ll take the armor off!” Loki choked out. “Just don’t do this to me, please.”

A brief smile creased Strange’s lips. “Sorry, but we’re already at this point.”

A sob caught in Loki’s throat. “Nooooo, not my butt…”

“Aw, come now. It’s just a few little shots. It’ll be over before you know it. Surely the God of Mischief is strong enough to endure that.” Strange dabbed Loki’s clenched rear with an alcohol swab as he spoke. His voice told he was amused by Loki’s reaction. “Besides, if you’ve never had shots before, then how do you know it’ll be that bad?”

Loki grunted. “It’s a needle, is it not? I…” Loki paused. “I accidentally sat on Mother’s knitting needles once.” His face flushed at the admittance.

An amused smile curved Thor’s lips at remembering the incident.

Strange chuckled. “Well, I can assure you this needle isn’t that big.”

“It’s still a needle…” Loki whimpered.

Without a word, Strange swiftly jabbed the first needle into Loki’s right butt cheek, a little harder than was necessary. A loud scream came out of the trickster and echoed through the walls of the sanctorum.

Strange fought back a satisfied smirk, quickly reminding himself that Loki was his patient and not a target for revenge.

“THAT HURT!” Loki growled, his eyes beginning to leak tears.

“I’m sorry,” said Strange. “I probably administered it a little too hard.”

“You think?!” Loki squeezed his eyes shut and hissed through his teeth at feeling the burning sting in his rear. He began to wiggle.

“Hold him still.”

The cloak tightened its hold on Loki. And Loki reacted by allowing the pent-up tears to flow freely down his face.

“Owwwwwww…” he moaned out, facing his defeat.

Strange gave Loki two more shots, enduring through another bout of loud, tearful screaming, and then he announced the agonizing ordeal was over…for _all_ of them.

Loki went limp in the cloak’s hold, bawling like a baby.

Strange lightly patted him on the back, turned, and motioned for Thor to follow him.

“But…Loki…” Thor said with concern.

“He’ll be all right,” Strange assured softly. He glanced at the cloak still holding tight to the little trickster. “He’s in good hands. You can comfort him later. Come, I need to talk with you.”

Trusting Strange knew what he was doing; Thor pulled his eye away from Loki and followed.

When the men disappeared through one of the doors, the cloak tightened around Loki’s form, swaddling him within itself. It lifted a corner of itself to rub the pain out of the smarting area. Then it gently tugged Loki’s pants back into place, giving his bottom a few light, comforting pats. Its folds shifted, and a corner rose to wipe the tears from Loki’s face. It startled the trickster at first, but he gave in and allowed the cloak to soak up the salty streaks from his cheeks, and wipe his runny nose. Afterward, the cloak ran a cloth ‘hand’ over Loki’s head and smoothed back his hair. For a few minutes, it continued to softly rub his head in a calming way that made Loki slow his hitched sobs to sniffles.

Loki stared forward blankly, thinking to himself how odd it was that this piece of fabric knew how to comfort someone in the same manner as a parent. He gave the briefest smile and leaned into the stroking. After everything he’d been through—he and Thor had been through—it felt good to be in a comforting embrace again. Even if it was only a magical article of clothing, Loki felt safe—as if everything in the world was once again right.

When the cloak felt Loki had been comforted enough, it tightened quickly, as if giving him a hug, and loosened, setting Loki on his feet. 

Loki emitted a few whines of protest, not wanting to be let go. The cloak ran a hand over his head again, patted his back, and made a quick adjustment to his pants. Then it eased itself down around his shoulders, snuggling around him.

Loki made a loud sniffle and placed his hands behind him to feel of his rear.

“Ow…” he whimpered, growing ridged at feeling the sharp sting. The cloak reacted, lifting a corner to gently rub Loki’s butt for him.

“OW!” Loki said again, louder, jolting forward. “Take it easy back there.” He scowled, jutting out his bottom lip. More tears streamed out of his eyes, and his body shuddered with another sob.

Before he could say another word, the cloak loosely wrapped itself around him and lifted him just enough off the ground to be extended in the air. Then it positioned him inside itself, where Loki was cradled snugly in its folds. At first, he kicked and flailed a little, but when he saw he wasn’t going to fall, he eased himself into the comforting feel the cloak offered and sighed.

Lightly, the cloak began to rock Loki, all while rubbing the pain from his backside.

Loki…felt silly. But he wasn’t about to complain. He was tired from the exertion, so he allowed the gentle rocking to lull him into a nap.


End file.
